Queen's Alien
by Quintian- The Dovahkiin Dwarf
Summary: Michael, A Colonial Marine sent with Ripley to Investigate Hadley's Hope. When he is killed fighting he gets a second chance to prove himself just as Ripley did aboard the Nostromo...


Disclaimer: I do not own Aliens or Queen's Blade

* * *

**LV-426**

* * *

Newt watches the face-hugger emerge and turn toward her. Ripley runs in just as it is tensing to leap, and fires, blasting it with a burst from the assault rifle. The flash illuminates the figure of two adult warriors, nearby. Both spin, moving straight for Ripley. Firing from the hip she drills it with two controlled bursts which catapult one back. Right at the same moment, Michael runs in with a pulse rife and sees the other Warrior was about to kill her. He unleashed a rain of bullets as Ripley steps toward the first one, firing again. Her expression is murderous. It spins onto its back. She unleashes the flamethrower and it vanishes in a fireball. Ripley runs to Newt and begins tearing at the fresh resinous cocoon material, freeing the child. She swings her up onto her back. Michael looks around, looking for any more Aliens.

"I knew you'd come." Newt said weakly.

"Newt, I want you to hang on, now. Hang on tight." Ripley said to Newt.

Michael walks over to Ripley.

"I think we should go." He said as Newt hooks her arms and legs through the belts of Ripley's battle harness.

Right at that moment, more warriors are moving toward them among the eggs. She fires the flamethrower and the eggs are engulfed. One of the warriors lunges forward, a living fireball. In Unison, Ripley and Michael open fire, Michael unloading 30 rounds into it as Ripley blasts it in half with two bursts from the M-41A. Ripley retreats, ducking under a glistening cylindrical mass. A piercing shriek fills the chamber. Michael turns around, his eyes as wide as the full moon. He pokes Ripley, who then also turns around. A massive silhouette in the mist, the Alien Queen glowers over her eggs like a great, glistening black insect-Buddha.

Her fanged head is an unimaginable horror. Her six limbs, the four arms and two powerful legs, are folded grotesquely over her distended abdomen. The egg-filled abdomen swells and swells into a great pulsing tubular sac, suspended from a lattice of pipes and conduits by a web-like membrane as if some vast coil of intestine were draped carelessly among the machinery. Inside the abdominal sac the forms of countless eggs, churning their way toward the pulsating ovipositor where they emerge glistening, waiting to be picked up by Drones.

"I have an Idea." Ripley says before she pumps the slide on her grenade launcher.

She fires into the egg sack four times. The grenades punch deep into the egg sac and explode, ripping it open from within. The Queen goes berserk, screeching like some psychotic steam whistle. Ripley lays about her with the flamethrower, igniting everything in sight with an insane fury. Eggs shrivel in the inferno, and figures of warriors and drones vanish in frenzied thrashing. Over all is the Queen's shrieking as she struggles in the flames. Then two warriors emerge from the boiling smoke, closing on them. She pulls the trigger...an empty click. Before she could do anything else, Michael opens fire. The creatures vanish in rapid-fire flashes. Michael pushes Ripley into the catacombs as he shoots everything that moves. He soon follows her quickly as the explosions start to rock the station.

Ripley runs, blindly, with panting intensity verging on hysteria. Michael is running close behind with his pulse rife pointed behind him. Impressions crash upon her...the maze blurring by, sirens howling, the station rocking with explosions, emergency lights flashing, steam blasting, red-hot steel hissing. Reality itself is reduced to a concussive series of strobe like instants of relentless forward motion. She sees one of the flares she dropped and turns. Sees another, sprinting toward it as the foundations of the world shake.

Ripley uses the flamethrower ahead of her, firing bursts of pulse-rifle fire down side corridors at indistinct shapes and shadows. The weapon is empty when she reaches the freight elevators. A mass of debris, falling down the shaft from a higher level, has demolished the lift cage Ripley and Michael descended in. She slams the control for the other cage and hears the sound of the lift motor's whine as it begins its slow descent from several levels up. An enraged screech echoes in the corridor. Ripley and Michael see a silhouette moving in the smoke...a glistening black shape which fills the corridor to the ceiling...The Queen. As an explosion rocks the station Michael, who began to run over to Ripley, trips. The Queen then charges at them, not looking at the ground.

"Go! Run!" Michael shouts at Ripley as she just stares at him in Horror.

As she begins to climb the Ladder Michael unloads a few rounds into the Queen. Before he could see if Ripley made it out, a large black four toed food lands right on top of him, crushing him under the weight of the Queen.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

* * *

Michael covers his eyes, protecting them from a bright white light. He still has his armor and Marine Uniform on and his Pulse Rifle. He looks ahead of him and sees a strange gate with some odd inscriptions and strange-looking human statues of busty girls.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself. He has never seen anything like this in his life.

Suddenly the doors to the gate opened up and some unknown force started to drag him into it.

"What the Hell?" Michael said, trying to escape. His voice was filled with pure terror.

Suddenly a figure that looked similar to the Queen he was just battling appeared. It was larger than a Queen but its crest was shorter, it had what looked like tentacles on its head near its mouth. It hissed at him and sent a few Warrior Xenomorphs after him. What terrified him the most was that the creature started to talk to him.

"You will not get in the way of my plans!" She hissed at him.

"Who are you?" He asked, still trying to get away from the Gate.

She moved her head closer to him before speaking.

"I am called Queen Mother."

Suddenly the force pulled him toward the gate faster as the Warriors leapt to attack him. The Warriors screeched in pain as they were crushed in the gate as the doors closed on them.

"You must save a different World, from the same Enemy." An unknown Voice said.

Michael wanted to know what the Unknown Voice meant by that, how many worlds are there? He could not speak but a comforting darkness started to envelope him. As darkness enveloped him he could hear the angry screech of the Queen Mother on the other side of the Gate.

* * *

**Elven Forest**

* * *

Today is a normal day in the Elven Forest; the sky was clear and a perfect day for training. That is exactly what the Fighting Master Alleyne was doing; she was training her apprentice, The Guardian of the Forest Nowa. Alleyne wears a red beret with the lower part having four leaf clover patterns. She wears an elegant red and gold cloak, and underneath that she has a short green elven shirt and sleeves with bracers with darker green ends. On her lower body she has a short green elven skirt with a small white cloth and a belt with four leaf clovers and a four leaf celtic-designed clover buckle. On her legs she wears green thigh-high elven boots. Her Apprentice wears orange armguards. She also wears an orange outfit with a white cloth that covers her breasts and an orange skirt.

"Your block was weak, five points." said Alleyne to Nowa.

Suddenly there was a bright white light in the distance; Alleyne knew that the Queen's Blade Tournament was on, so she took no notice of it. Nowa on the other hand was curious about the light and ran off towards it.

"NOWA wait! Don't run away from me, zero points!" Alleyne said before running after Nowa.

After running for a few minutes Nowa stopped when she found a man lying in the grass near the edge of the Forest. He was wearing armor with full-body protection with armored sleeves, thick gloves, and a full-face helmet complete with a light ballistics-resistant visor.

From what Nowa could tell the man was breathing, just knocked out. Lying next to him was some kind of weapon she had never seen before. Right as Alleyne caught up to her Nowa pulled the trigger and shot off three rounds into a nearby tree. Alleyne, taken back from the weapon firing, decides to take him to the Elders

**Meanwhile…**

A leathery egg lands on the ground near a path used by the elves often. Inside a Facehugger twitches, it can no longer hear the calls of her sisters or her mother. It does remember the last thing the Queen Mother told it.

"_You will be the First of many, take out the wretched Human and pave the way for us to take over."_

She does not know the environment of this place; she was protected by the Egg. She now sits and waits, waiting for a careless host to take a look at the egg.

* * *

**It's Back! Also you don't need to worry, no Queen's Blade Characters where killed in the making of this Story. **


End file.
